


Laziness and cherophobia

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I wrote this thing instead of working, I'm thinking about this since yesterday, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Shiratorizawa, Volleyball, cherophobia, song-fic, spoilers chapter 387
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Kageyama, negli anni, si chiede se può essere felice e la sua cherofobia cresce. Hinata Shouyou, negli anni, prova a dargliene conferma e ad annullare la sua paura.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Laziness and cherophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccola song-fic è nata ascoltando "Cherofobia" di Martina Attili, giovanissima cantautrice romana che ha partecipato a X-Factor Italia circa tre anni fa con questa canzone, della quale sono innamorata sin dal primo ascolto. Le parti in corsivo che trovate nel testo sono tratte dalla canzone e non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà di Martina Attili.
> 
> La "pigrizia" di Kageyama e Hinata sono invece un tema al quale sono particolarmente legata, perché è in quel momento di pausa tra un evento e l'altro che tendono ad avvicinarsi, o almeno ho sempre creduto che fosse così. Nella mia vita di coppia, sono i momenti dei piccoli tocchi, dello sfiorarsi l'uno con l'altro, che spesso contano di più e rimangono più impressi nella mente, anche dopo anni di relazione; inoltre, per tanto tempo, prima di trovare la mia metà, io ho passato una vita a chiedermi se potevo essere felice com'ero e ho trasposto una parte di me stessa su Kageyama, con il quale empatizzo tantissimo.

_“Una delle tante ragioni per le quali la cherofobia potrebbe svilupparsi è la credenza che quando una persona diventa felice, un evento negativo si verificherà presto come punizione alla soddisfazione dell'individuo” – definizione di “Cherofobia”, da Wikipedia._

Kageyama Tobio ha tre motivi per essere felice: sua sorella Miwa, suo nonno Kazuyo-san e la pallavolo. Queste tre motivazioni sono interconnesse e da quando è bambino costituiscono la maggior parte del suo mondo; Miwa si allena con lui, Kazuyo-san li cresce entrambi nell’amore per quello sport e il pallone è il suo compagno preferito. Poco importa che non abbia amici a scuola, che lo ritengono troppo strambo perché non ha nessun videogioco e non parla di altro se non della pallavolo.

Poi, la prima gioia se ne va: Miwa è adolescente, gli interessi da ragazza e l’amore per i propri capelli oltrepassano quello per la pallavolo; Tobio non capisce perché, ma una piccola crepa gli si apre nel petto. Miwa fino a quel momento è sempre stata con lui e come lui, perché si allontana da ciò che li accomuna? È colpa sua?

_Come te la spiego la paura di essere felici,_

_quando non l’hanno capita nemmeno i miei amici?_

Rimangono lui e il nonno, Tobio corre da solo e Kazuyo-san lo continua ad allenare. Un giorno gli dice che se diventerà abbastanza forte, incontrerà qualcuno più forte di lui e allora si divertirà davvero nella pallavolo, giocando ogni secondo come se durasse due secoli. Quelle frasi hanno sapore di profezia e Tobio è di nuovo felice.

Ma la serenità di quei momenti non dura a lungo: Kazuyo-san si ammala, Tobio trascorre i suoi pomeriggi dopo la scuola a metà tra l’ospedale e la salita dove correva da bambino con sua sorella; ma stavolta il nonno non è lì a gridare per lui e sfoga ogni singolo sentimento nelle gambe che si muovono, nel sudore che gli bagna la fronte, nel fiato che gli spezza i polmoni.

Kazuyo-san lo lascia e lì, davanti alle sue esequie, con sua sorella Miwa accanto, si chiede se possa meritarsi di essere felice.

_Ed è proprio quando stanno a parlare_

_che vorrei gridare:_

_“Grazie a tutti, ora potete andare”._

Infine, diventa il Re del Campo: all’ultimo anno delle medie è dispotico, antipatico, pretende troppo dai compagni che gli stanno accanto e che non lo sopportano più. È peggiorato dopo quella partita con la Yukigaoka, contro cui hanno stravinto, ma Tobio si è sentito un perdente: quel ragazzino con i capelli ramati non aveva niente, eppure sapeva tutto. Vederlo volare non ha fatto altro che accendere in lui una rabbia e una sete di vittoria che non hanno mai avuto eguali prima; perché, “dove è stato quel ragazzo negli ultimi tre anni?” Ha rivisto in lui una parte di se stesso e per un attimo ha pensato di non essere solo.

È così che l’ultima gioia se ne va e la pallavolo gli volta le spalle: i suoi compagni di squadra rifiutano le sue alzate, tutto parte da Kindaichi, che pure sa cosa ha passato nell’ultimo anno a causa del nonno.

Ancora una volta si chiede dove abbia sbagliato.

_Come te la spiego tutta la pazienza_

_che ci metto, ma non riesco a vivere senza_

_qualcosa che mi opprime, che mi indichi la fine?_

***

Lì, nella palestra del Karasuno, Tobio ritrova se stesso subito dopo aver ritrovato Hinata Shouyou. Ha qualcuno con cui discutere, con cui correre, qualcuno che sa stare dietro alle sue alzate. Non è più solo.

-Le tue alzate per me vanno benissimo, non ci trovo nulla di sbagliato- gli ha detto Hinata.

In quel momento il cuore di Tobio ha perso un battito, perché non credeva di ritrovare la felicità.

Le sue giornate sono nuovamente riempite di pallavolo e di Hinata.

_Sarà in quel momento che (il mio cuore) vorrà scoppiare,_

_mi griderà di smetterla di amare._

Sapeva che non poteva durare a lungo, perché lui e Hinata litigano, perché Hinata vuole avere la forza di andare avanti da solo e, se il ragazzo va avanti da solo, Tobio rimarrà nuovamente senza nessuno. Per lui è fondamentale avere Hinata accanto, si rende conto che è come respirare; ma è troppo orgoglioso per dare ragione al partner, troppo orgoglioso per ammettere con sé stesso che ha bisogno di lui.

Troppo orgoglioso per ammettere di aver paura di essere felice.

_Questa è la mia cherofobia,_

_no, non è negatività._

_Questa è la mia cherofobia,_

_fa paura la felicità._

_Questa è la mia cherofobia,_

_ma tu, resta._

Si sblocca tutto con il training camp a Tokyo e finalmente la loro nuova veloce ha un senso, Tobio non può credere ai suoi occhi e infine nemmeno alle sue orecchie, perché Hinata si complimenta con lui, gli dice che è _grandioso_ e Tobio non riesce fare altro che rispondere con un timido “boke” e con le guance paonazze.

Scivolano poi in una strana quotidianità, fatta di piccoli contatti che rimangono nell’etere: Hinata si addormenta spesso sulla sua spalla sul bus di ritorno dagli allenamenti fuori porta, i loro futon sono sempre l’uno attaccato all’altro e capita spesso che nella notte si sfiorino nel sonno; i loro gomiti si sfiorano quando fanno i compiti assieme, le loro ginocchia sono vicine quando stanno seduti in palestra, ad ascoltare il coach che li istruisce su nuove tecniche; rimangono spesso a dormire l’uno a casa dell’altro, si incontrano più spesso per pranzare insieme a scuola.

Nel mentre passano le partite per gli Spring Interhigh, arrivano alla semifinale e battono l’Aoba Johsai, arrivano in finale e battono la Shiratorizawa, arrivano ai Nazionali, ma non passano oltre, non arrivano alla fine; Tobio contiene in qualche modo la disperazione di Hinata, che cade ammalato sul campo da gioco – ma non vincono.

Un pomeriggio del loro secondo anno sono a casa di Tobio, hanno fatto tardi a causa di una delle loro sessioni di allenamento extra e per Hinata non valeva la pena di attraversare il passo verso le montagne per tornare a casa, perciò hanno optato per rimanere a casa sua; hanno cenato e salutato i suoi genitori e si sono sdraiati sul suo letto.

Ancora non hanno preparato il futon per gli ospiti, lo faranno tra poco, ma al momento la pigrizia li coglie, per cui rimangono sul letto; Tobio legge una rivista di pallavolo e Hinata ascolta la musica con le cuffiette; è accoccolato sulla spalla di Tobio e legge inconsciamente la rivista con lui. Ogni tanto le loro gambe si sfiorano, si intrecciano e Hinata passa una mano sul suo braccio.

Sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo, anche se è inusuale per loro non battibeccare per più di dieci minuti.

È una serenità che il ragazzo dai capelli corvini non sentiva da tempo e si chiede se gli sia permesso di essere felice.

_Come lo spiego quando nessuno ti capisce,_

_quando niente ti ferisce?_

_L’indifferenza più totale_

_verso la forma astrale del male,_

_abbiamo stretto un rapporto speciale._

Il liceo passa in fretta e per Kageyama Tobio è una benedizione, perché è migliorato, ha degli amici su cui contare e la pallavolo diventerà presto il suo mestiere per la vita.

Ma arriva un nuovo dolore, un dolore che sperava di aver dimenticato: Hinata ha di nuovo bisogno di crescere e per farlo sarà lontano non solo da lui, ma dall’intero Giappone, a dodici ore di fuso orario da lì, in Brasile, a giocare beach volley, qualcosa di completamente diverso da quanto fatto sino ad allora.

Si sente tradito come quella volta al primo anno, quando si sono resi conto che la loro veloce non andava più bene così com’era.

_E ogni volta che qualcosa va come dovrebbe andare,_

_penso di non potercela fare._

Si salutano una sera, due giorni prima che Hinata parta; sono ad un ristorante che ha aperto da poco, lì a Miyagi, e si sorridono, scherzano, bisticciano. Ogni tanto si sfiorano le dita nel passarsi il cibo o da bere e Tobio non può far a meno di pensare che non può farcela da solo.

-Non preoccuparti, Kageyama!- grida ad un certo punto Hinata –Tornerò prima di quanto tu creda e ti batterò!-.

Sorride spensierato, non sa quanto l’ex alzatore del Karasuno stia soffrendo. Ma Tobio non lo dà a vedere, è diventato bravo a dissimulare.

Decide di accettare la sua sfida, perché è parte della sua natura e non può lasciare che Shouyou vinca (sì, nella sua testa, sono diventati tanti i momenti in cui lo chiama con il suo nome di battesimo – non sa che anche il ragazzo dai riccioli ramati lo chiama spesso Tobio, nei suoi pensieri).

Si salutano con la pigrizia di due diciottenni, dandosi pacche sulle spalle, per poi stringersi in un abbraccio, con la promessa di scriversi, anche se Hinata sa che riceverà spesso monosillabi, da parte del suo migliore amico.

_Questa è la mia cherofobia,_

_fa paura la felicità._

_Questa è la mia cherofobia,_

_ma tu, resta._

***

Alla fine mantengono la promessa e si scrivono, a volte si chiamano, o almeno ci provano; dodici ore di differenza tra i due paesi non sono uno scherzo e la routine di Tobio nella V-League è molto stringente.

A volte rimangono con la videochiamata attiva, mentre uno dei due sta per andare a dormire e l’altro si sta preparando per uscire.

È rimasta nell’aria la pigrizia di quella sera passata nella stanza di Tobio, con le gambe intrecciate mentre leggono una rivista di pallavolo.

_E cerco ogni forma di dolore_

_mischiata al sangue col sudore._

Non si vedono, quando Kageyama arriva a Rio per le Olimpiadi. Shouyou è troppo impegnato con le sue consegne, ma lo guarda in tv per le strade affollate ed euforiche per quelle competizioni mondiali; Shouyou vede Kageyama giocare, è fiero e al tempo stesso sa di dover migliorare ancora.

_Ma tu, resta._

La felicità è qualcosa di effimero e Tobio non sa come gestirla, così come non sa come gestire una moltitudine di altre emozioni. Come quando Hinata gli manda una foto, un selfie di lui e Oikawa che fanno delle smorfie alla fotocamera del cellulare, come se volessero prendersi gioco del mondo intero; quella sensazione che gli rode lo stomaco mentre mostra la foto a Ushijima-san non è altro che gelosia e ansia per il futuro.

Si chiede se potrà tornare ad essere felice, ha paura di esserlo, mette tutto se stesso nel suo lavoro, nel suo sport, nell’unica vera costante della sua vita.

Ancora ha paura di credere che Shouyou sarà una costante reale nella sua vita, perché ha paura di essere felice.

_Dirti che staremo insieme,_

_dirti che staremo bene,_

_dirti che è così che andrà._

_Dirti che staremo bene,_

_dirti che non starò bene,_

_sento l’ansia fin da qua._

***

I riflettori di accendono su di loro, Kageyama Tobio è di nuovo felice. Hinata Shouyou è davvero tornato forte (come aveva promesso) e si sente ancora meglio di quella volta in cui la loro nuova veloce ha funzionato, meglio di quella volta in cui Hinata gli ha detto che è grandioso.

Perché è Hinata Shouyou ad esserlo, con le sue schiacciate, i suoi servizi, i suoi passaggi, le sue ricezioni, le sue _alzate_. Hinata Shouyou sa alzare.

E quella maledetta sabbia lo ha reso invincibile, con un equilibrio bestiale e innaturale.

Si diverte, finalmente Kageyama Tobio è felice.

Quelle parole di Kazuyo-san dette anni prima, quelle parole che sapevano di profezia, si sono avverate.

Hinata è il complemento di Kageyama, è più forte di lui ed entrambi possono rimanere sul campo come se ogni secondo durasse duecento anni, poco importa che siano rivali.

Perché lo sono sempre stati, ma sono stati una costante l’uno per l’altro e viceversa.

Ritrovano ricordi, trovano nuove sfide.

La cherofobia è passata.

_Ma tu, resta._


End file.
